The present disclosure relates to dispatching data streams, and more specifically, to adaptable methods for dispatching incoming data streams to multiple hosts.
With the increased instrumentation and interconnectedness of the world, businesses are experiencing an exponential increase in the volume, variety and rate of data that requires processing. However, the ability to analyze and extract useful insight from this data poses a huge computational challenge, both in the systems and analytics spaces. As a result, large-scale, distributed data-analytics platforms for computing on streaming data and static data have been proposed to address these challenges.
Currently separate systems are used for analyzing streaming data and for processing large volumes of historic data stored on distributed storage systems. Increasingly, applications are requiring the integration of both systems in order to extract real-time insights from streaming data and apply these insights to make predictions from models formulate from historical data.